


Hermione and the Unhuman Human Challenge

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #HATUH, Challenge Response, F/M, HATUH, Hermione and the Unhuman Human, Ministry interference, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot and the challenge. Feel like participating? Take a look at the prompt (inside). </p><p>Hermione, now a Professor at Hogwarts, thought the woes of the war were over. But she was very wrong. The Ministry now has a Soul Bonding circle to pair people up and have them reproduce so they don't have to enforce a Marriage Law. Hermione's up next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Harry Potter Challenge:

Title: Hermione and the Unhuman Human Contest

Instructions:

\- Title your story, but be sure to put #HATUH at the end of your title. For example, "Lions Den #HATUH"

\- The story must be at least five chapters (1000 words each chapter MINIMUM) OR must be a one-shot containing a complete plot with the MINIMUM of 6000 words.

\- There must be two constant characters throughout the story

Details:

\- The Ministry must be hosting a soul bond OR a potion/spell goes wrong

\- Hermione must be paired/spill the spotion/or spell mishap on herself to cause her to change to an animal, or must change an animal near her (i.e. Hippogriff, Kneazle, Centaur, Phoenix, Dragon, etc) into a human.

\- She must fall in love with another of her species (that she changes to) or the one paired with in the Soul Bond.

\- No femslash, mslash, mpreg, etc. Keep it canon to how they are sexually in the books, and how the basic human anatomy works.

\- Hermione must have the child(ren) of said 'animal' and they must be hybrid human-creature.

\- Be creative and use names for the child(ren) that relate to the creature they are fathered from.

\- Time line MUST be retaking Hermione's seventh year, Hermione working at Hogwarts, OR the creature comes across Hermione during an Order mission.

\- Don't forget to add in Ron and Harry.

\- No threesomes or anything else. Keep it purely two-some.

\- Jealousy is allowed (and I find it intriguing.)

\- Have fun with it!

Winners receive a banner for their story, created by me!

You have until December 31, 2012 to complete this.


	2. My Submission

Hermione Granger, the girl that's best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. The brightest witch of her age. The Gryffindor Princess. The insufferable know-it-all. The girlfriend to Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's other best friend. But I wasn't the last one. I was single. People still didn't seem to understand the concept of a break up. Even if it was in the Prophet, people that would pass me in the halls, old school mates, would smile and say "He'll come around, Professor."

But Ron wouldn't. He was a git. Pure and simple. He cheated on me with that cow Lavender Brown. He wasn't coming around. No, that was wrong. He might. But I wouldn't take him back.

Never again.

"Ah, Professor Granger," Minerva sighed in relief as I sat down at the Professor's table. Dinner, of course, was always eventful at Hogwarts. "I've been looking for you."

I was curious, instantly, naturally, "Yes, Minerva?" I asked. "Is something the matter?"

"The Ministry is making a, uh, surprise visit for the students seventeen and older. I need you and Professor Longbottom to escort the younger students from the Great Hall after dinner."

I saw Neville, beside me, tense a little, "The Ministry's visiting?"

"Unfortunately," Minerva nodded.

It didn't sound good at all.

"Neville and I will escort them," I assured her. Her mood, however, didn't improve. Especially by dessert.

"What do you think the Ministry's doing?" Neville asked as we approached the Great Hall's doors.

"Can't be good," I told him. "Did you see Minerva's face. Like she was sucking on a lemon. No, the Ministry can't be up to anything good."

"Well, Gran wrote me and said that the Ministry was really taking an interest into bonds."

I glanced at the Herbology professor curiously, "Bonds?"

"You know, marriage bonds, parent-child bonds. They're really, really interested in some of these soul bonds. But, well, they haven't been heard of in centuries, so that can't be it," Neville insisted. "Gran says that they found this book, though, but no one knows what it's about."

I had a sense of dread, "You don't think... it's soul bonds, do you?"

"Nah," Neville insisted. "That's impossible. There's only like five possible soul bonds every century, and they never meet each other so they're never found."

I didn't need to be a Seer to know that this wasn't going to end well.

The younger students complained about not being able to stay, but with a few glares and points deducted, they vanished quickly.

The Minister arrived as soon as the clock struck eight and with each dong of the large clock, the Minister took a step. He was doing it slowly on purpose to make it more suspenseful.

But my eyes were on the large leather bound book clutched in his arms. It was worn, and by the yellowed pages, it was obviously very, very old. Minerva addressed the students, introducing the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, before taking a seat in the Headmistress's chair.

Kingsley surveyed the crowd and I felt my stomach grow uneasy as his eyes settled on me and a flicker of sympathy passed through them.

"All single witches and wizards in this room - meaning that you are not married - have a soul mate in the world." My eyes met Neville's in panic and I saw that he was paling. "Those of you in this room will be matched. Including the Professors."

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny Weasley cried. "What if our soul mate isn't in this room?" I knew she was referring to Harry. They were supposed to get married when she graduated. Harry had proposed right after the battle, regardless of Ron, who was standing feet from them at the time. Harry recieved a black eye that day and a yes.

Kingsley regarded her calmly, as if he had already considered, "Then the circle that Professor Vector is creating to my left is going to teleport them to this room. If everyone would please wait for their name to be called, then step forward and stand on the outside of the circle. Abbott, Hannah."

Neville watched as his girlfriend rose from her table of Hufflepuff and moved to the circle slowly, giving her boyfriend one last look. My heart clenched as I realized they would tear couples apart.

But suddenly Neville was gone and I heard Hannah gasp. Neville was in the circle, looking confused but very happy. Hannah ran at him, giving him a tight hug.

"You two are now engaged," Kingsley stated loudly.

"Engaged?" Ginny cried.

"Soul bonded couples are not to be torn apart. They are essentially married when they find out who their soul mate is. However, we will just leave you two engaged and you two can work out the marriage together."

"This is absolutely barbaric, Minister," Minerva found her voice, standing. "What makes you think these students want to know their soul mates. Why not let them naturally find them?"

"Many people in this room do not have soul mates that they would ever know if it were not for the Ministry interfering now," Kingsley replied regretfully. "This, however, is the only way we can assure that the Ministry can have married couples and their children to help repopulate the wizarding world after-"

"Repopulate? This is your idea of getting more children, to force people together!" Minerva was furious. I had never seen her as furious as she was now. And I was suddenly grateful to be on the other end of the hall.

"We're not forcing them together. We're pushing them in the direction of their soul mate," Kingsley stated firmly. "Acker, Jullian."

Graham, Lily was soon to follow, and I realized with dread. I was soon.

"Granger, Hermione."

But I didn't think it'd be that soon. I swallowed and walked purposefully to the runic circle, my head held high. Please, not Ron. Let it be someone I'll actually like. Please, please, please!

I stopped at the circle and there was a pause. A moment of hesitation. Everyone held their breath. Who would the best friend of Harry Potter be paired with?

And then they were presented to me. At first, I was confused, but then I realized who they were. Or rather, what they were.

Centaur.

I didn't know specifically who they were.

"What is the meaning of this?" The centaur demanded gruffly, his eyes darting around as he reared, trying to seem intimidating, when really he was the one fightened. I didn't believe in soul mates. Nothing that involved Divination. But this was ridiculous, even more so that Trelawney.

The Minister casually flicked his wand and the centaur was forced to stand, on two feet, while a spell wound around him. I watched in awe and horror as the man before me was turned into a normal human being. The hoofs disappeared and he collapsed to his knees, as if the white pair of pants he wore were too heavy for him to bear.

"How can you just take away what he is?" I asked the Minister, outraged. "He can't be human. He is a centuar by nature and that is what he should stay. You, of all people, Minister, know that the Dark Side would be the only ones monsterous enough to even consider forcing creatures to change."

To his credit, Kingsley did look ashamed, but he then glanced at the Centaur-turned-man and explained, "You were brought here today because you are Miss Granger's soul mate."

I cautiously approached the figure and placed my hand on their shoulder. The man tensed. "I-I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere to talk about this."

And before I could even draw him to his feet, we disappeared. I gasped as I realized we were in my Private Teaching Quarters.

"Get away from me, human," The man growled.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," I insisted quietly, to not appear intimidating. I didn't know what he was capable of. "Why don't we take a seat and we can figure out how to send you to your herd, back the way you were?"

Taking the man's arm, I pulled him to his feet. He wobbled a bit, not used to the two legs and took a seat in my sofa. I diverted my eyes from his well sculpted chest and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Only pants. Well, at least he was wearing pants.

He really was quite good looking, I realized. His face was sofa and masculine, his hair a wild dirty blonde, nearly the shade of mine. His eyes, filled with hate as he watched me head to the fire, were a hazel - near Professor Lupin's. A scowl tainted his pink lips and I bit my own, wishing he didn't hate me.

"I don't want a soul mate, you know," I told him as I took the kettle off the fire and poured two cups of tea. He took one, and drank from it hesitantly, after watching me take a sip. "Not saying I don't want you, of course. I just wish it was under different circumstances. I don't want you to be away from your herd. Nor out of your true form."

His gaze dropped to his pair of legs. No hooves. Barefeet poked out of the bottom of the white cloth pants. He watched them a moment, wiggling his toes, before turning to meet my eyes. "What is your name?" he said at last, a hint of disgust in his voice, but otherwise his voice seemed pleasant.

"Hermione Granger," I told him.

"Ah, Harry Potter's friend," he nodded. "Firenze was fond of the three of you - Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and.. Hermione Granger."

I shrugged, "Firenze still teaches Astronomy, you know."

"He was cast away from the herd," the man before me said instantly. "He will not be allowed to return, nor will I associate with him."

"What is your name?" I asked him, igoring the hate in which he spoke.

"Cairon," he told me shortly.

"How old are you, Cairon?" I asked gently.

He winced at my use of his name, "Twenty-four." He assessed me. "You look young."

"Twenty," I told him.

"A child."

"I am not a child," I said vehemently. "I am twenty years old. Three years above the age that one becomes of age. You're only four years older than me, and that makes you an adult?"

He smirked, "Of course."

He was a Malfoy.

"You arrogant little-" I stopped myself sighing. "You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here. But we have to work something out. I'm not Potions Mistress for nothing. There has to be something out there. I'm sure I can get you back to your... centaur form."

"And why would you help me?" Cairon demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," I said hotly. "You and I obviously aren't going to work out, and you want to go back to your herd as much as I want to just focus on teaching the students here. So, let's work this out. You stop being so mean, and I'll work to get you back to your normal state."

"And what am I to do in the meantime?" Cairon asked with difficulty, keeping his tone pleasant.

"Explore the castle, perhaps?" I suggested. At his sour expression I tried again. "What did you like to do back in your herd?"

He was quiet a moment, "Astrology."

"What else?" I pressed. "That can't be all."

He didn't answer.

"You just sat around in the dirt, then?" I asked him, walking to my book shelf. "Well, okay. There's some dirt-"

"I kept the herd peaceful," he interrupted. "And we hardly sat in dirt. We had branches down."

Branches? That hardly sounded comfortable.

"So you like to patrol, then?" I asked him. At his nod, I smiled. "Perfect! You can join me during my nightly patrols then. That is, if you want to."

"What exactly do you do during these... patrols?"

I had gained his interest.

"Well, since the war, there have been some Slytherin's that think it's okay to wander the halls, or some upper classmen in the other houses that think it's okay to duel them. It's my job to walk the halls at night to make sure none of that happens, and if it does, they are sent to detention for a month."

"And what am I to do during the day?"

I hesitated, "You could stay in here, watch over my potion's class with me, or even spend your time in the Astronomy tower and read."

"And I am to sleep where?"

"I have a guest room," I told him simply. "You're welcome to stay there. Although you do need some more clothes..."

"What is wrong with this?" he asked, gesturing towards what he had on.

"You can't just wear that," I told him. "And you need a... shirt. Yes, you need a shirt."

"And I'm getting this where?"

Okay, he was frustrating. "I'll owl-order it ton-"

A pecking came from the window and Cairon didn't move. In fact, he looked like he expected it. I walked to the window, avoiding his gaze and the Ministry owl flew inside, dropping a letter on my head. I shooed the owl out as it started to fly through my quarters, knocking over glass vases.

With a flick of my wand, I fixed the broken vases, but would put the water inside them later.

The letter was more important. Sitting across from my.. soul mate, I opened it and read aloud.

"To Miss Hermione Granger and Cairon,

Due to the circumstances of your situation, the Ministry would like to speak with you both in person tomorrow during lunch. We hope this time is convenient to you both. Also, the herd of Cairon has been informed of the circumstances and have sent the following letter for him.

Expressing our condolences to you both,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic."

"They informed my herd!" Cairon cried, standing up. He swayed slightly, but stood firm.

He took the letter from my hands and ripped it apart, reading it. I could see the anger in his face before it drained completely, and he looked pale.

"Are you-"

"Don't touch me," he hissed and he moved from my grasp that touched his forearm. I stopped my motion and watched as he threw the letter down, "How do I get to the forest?"

"Take a left and go down the hall until you reach the Grand Staircase. Take the stairs down until you reach the Entrance Hall. Go out the doors, across the bridge and -"

"You're making this too complicated," he interrupted. "Lead me outside."

I hesitated, "Very well. Follow me."

I took off down the hall and he walked furiously, muttering under his breath in a language I didn't understand. Did Centaur's have their own language? Maybe they did. I'd have to go to the library and find out.

When we reached the courtyard, he hissed at me, "Stay here."

"You can't tell me what to do," I snapped.

"I'm meeting the herd and you are to stay here until I return," he told me. "If you were to come it'd just make it worse."

I hesitated, knowing the centaurs didn't take well to someone of their kind associating with outsiders. That was why I knew his herd was very angry with him. Firenze was already being treated badly, being outcast from them. Would Cairon have the same. And I nodded. He was gone. So I sat on the stairs, waiting. I knew he didn't know the way to my rooms, so he said to wait until he returned. I could do that.

It was midnight, according to the chimes of the clock, when he came back. He was dirty. His once alabaster white skin was now covered in dirt and smeared with a crimson liquid I realized was blood. He was limping and struggling to keep himself upright. The white pants he wore when he first left were covered in dirt and blood as well, but were also torn. I rose when I first saw him and realized I had started walking to him by the time he was an arms length away. He hadn't been walking that fast.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously, touching his well muscled arm and feeling him tense.

"They've cast me out of the herd," he stated bitterly, shaking me from his grasp.

I bit my lip, knowing that happened, "I'm sorry."

"I knew it was going to happen. I knew... I just hoped they could understand-" he stopped shaking his head. "Lead me to my quarters and leave me alone."

I nodded, "This way."

He was limping and having difficulty walking up the stairs so I stopped him, ignoring him grimace at my touch. "I have to heal you," I told him. "You had to have broke some ribs or something."

"Nothing's broken," he told me quietly. Something was different about him. And by the way he held himself, I realized what it was. Defeat. He had given up.

"Well let me heal you. I don't want the elves to have to clean this mess up. They were too much as is," I realized I was mostly talking to myself and waved my wand slowly over his skin, and watched as the wound knitted together. "Let's get you washed up and then I'll give you a dreamless sleep potion."

"I do not require a potion," he told me as I pulled him up the stairs until we reached my portrait.

"Dryades," I stated to the wood nymphs.

The portrait opened and my rooms were presented to me. I set Cairon on the sofa he was in before and headed to the kitchen.

"You can talk about it, you know," I told him as I filled the bowl with water to soak his pants in. The blood wouldn't come out with a simple spell. "If you want," I added when there was silence. "I'm here for people that want to vent. That's my specialty. The students love me for it. After the war, they have nightmares. I'm the person they come to for solace. Though their reason is lost on me. I have just as many nightmares as they do, perhaps worse then the ones they have. But, I don't know, perhaps it has to do with me being Hermione Granger. Lovely..."

"Bane hates humans," Cairon spoke after a minute when I returned and gestured for him to stand. I brought him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "He hates you with everything in him. That's why Firenze was cast away... why I was cast away. While Firenze is still centaur, I am what Bane - the herd leader - despises. I am a human." He spat the last word out like it was acid and I winced slightly. "I hate humans too. I grew up that way. You are different though, Hermione Granger. You are not what Bane says humans are."

"I'm afraid what happened to Bane four years ago is my fault," I apologized as I adjusted the water temperature. "I was trying to distract Umbridge and she retaliated when the centaurs came. She hates you guys, but I never intended for anyone to get hurt. I was actually hoping the giant would scare her off, but he had escaped..."

"Bane has hated humans far longer than the incarcerous incident," Cairon spoke. "Yet I am afraid I do as well. To be what I despise, it sickens me."

"I'm going to figure out how to change you back," I told him sincerely, seeing his disgusted expression as he gazed at his human legs. "There has to be something. Kingsley knew how to change you into a human, he's got to know how to change you back."

"And how do you intend to get this information out of him?" Cairon asked as I stood in front of him, the water the perfect temperature.

I smirked, "I have a few friends that hold influence. Now, clean up and leave your pants on the counter so I can wash them. I'll bring you something to change into."

He nodded once and glanced at the shower, "Now how do I use it?"

"You, uh," I was suddenly at a loss. I should have known he didn't know what a shower was. "You stand under the water and use the soap," I gestured to the soap bar, "to wash the dirt off. Once you get all the dirt off, you rinse the soap off with the water and then you, uh, forget it. Just rinse all the soap off and then dry yourself off with this towel." I gestured to fluffy red towel on the counter. "But make sure you're out of the shower first... A towel is meant to be used out of water. If you need any help... just yell for me."

"Very well. I should be able to do this," Cairon seemed confident in himself and I nodded shutting the bathroom door behind me as I left him to do his thing.

I poured soap into the water bowl and then I went to my room, hoping I could find something Cairon would want to change into. Frustrated, I gave up when all I could find was clothing for teaching... I didn't think he'd want to wear a skirt.

"Winky!" I called.

"Yes, Miss Hermione?" a squeaky voice asked timidly. I turned and saw that the tiny elf was playing with the hem of the cloth she wore.

"I need you to fetch me a pair of pants and a shirt that would fit Cairon. Can you do that for me?" I hated to ask her for something. After Dobby's death she was desperate to do things and she was the only elf I would ever ask something for, but elves slaving around was wrong.

"Of course, Miss Hermione! Winky would be happy to!" She was gone with a crack and I sighed as I heard the water run and then the unmistakable sound of the soap falling. I heard Cairon cursing it and couldn't help but give a soft laugh. He must still have been having trouble with it, because I kept hearing the soap fall.

Winky was back in seconds with a heap of clothes in her arms. "These are Professor Longbottom's, Miss Hermione! He said Winky could take them for Miss Hermione."

I took the clothes from her arms and sorted out a pair of flannel pants and a cotton t-shirt. "Thank you, Winky. That was very kind of you. Can you thank Neville for me?"

"Is that all Miss Hermione needs, Miss Hermione?" Winky asked.

"That's all, Winky, thank you, again."

She flushed and apparated away. I laughed softly to myself and took the clothes to the guest room, setting them on the bed before taking the pair of 'pajamas' and headed to the bathroom. The water was off and I knocked gently. "Cairon? I have your clothes."

The door opened and I instinctfully closed my eyes, and offered the clothes. "I'll, uh, leave you to it," I stuttered when the clothes were gone from my arms.

"How do I put these on?" Cairon insisted. "These... clothes... are foreign to me."

I hesitated, "I really, uh, should get Neville fo-"

A warm hand gripped my wrist as I turned to leave. "Just tell me. And you can open your eyes. I'm hardly indecent."

I peeked an eye and saw that he had the towel wrapped around his waist.

"O-Oh, okay," I flushed. "Well, let's start with your, uh, shirt. Yes, the shirt."

I grabbed the shirt and bunched it up and instructed him to give me his head. He leaned down and I placed the head over his shoulders, then pushed his arm through the right holes.

"Alright..." I grabbed Neville's boxers, thankful they were clean, and handed them to him, the correct way forward. "You, uh, put your legs through the holes and pull them up to your waist. Then you do the pants the same way."

He took the dark green boxers from my hands and slid them on, amused when I looked away to give him privacy. He moved to the pair of black flannel pants and pulled them on. They were the exact size. Perfect.

I'd have to get Neville to take him shopping, then.

"Perfect fit," I smiled, looking him over. He looked amazing... I shook my head and gestured for him to follow. "This way. This is your room. I hope everything's alright. I don't know how centaur's sleep, so I hope you'll be okay with a bed. And there are extra blankets in the closet," I opened up the closet, and gestured to the three furry blankets stacked up neatly in the closet, "if you get cold. There are some extra pillows as well, if you need more. Um, there are more clothes right here, for tomorrow. And I'm hoping since Neville has a free day he'll take you shopping but we'll see. Have a good rest and I'll see you in the morning," I said, realizing I was being a little overbearing.

"Hermione Granger," Cairon said suddenly. I paused, stopping in the hall just outside the door.

"Yes?"

"You are most kind," he told me. "And to answer your question, centaur''s sleep standing up."

I grimaced, "That can't be comfortable. Well, humans sleep in soft and warm beds. I hope you'll find it a pleasant change."

"I hope as well," he nodded before I left. I went to my room and stripped from my clothing, putting on a simple pair of shorts and a tank top.

The Ministry was ruining lives. Poor Cairon had no home back with his family now.

"Please," I whispered. "Let me get the spell needed to turn him back. He can't suffer in a life he doesn't want."

I was excused from my classes today, due to the Ministry wanting to talk to me during lunch, so I gave Neville a pleading note asking him, if he didn't have anything with Hannah, to take Cairon into Hogsmeade and give him a good shopping trip to get some clothing.

Neville met up with me on my way to the entrance hall with Cairon, giving me my answer.

"Hermione!"

"Neville!" I greeted enthusiastically. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, I'd be more than happy to take him shopping," Neville told me. "Just find me when you get back from the Ministry."

"I will," I promised. "Thank you so much, Neville. We both know I'm the one that has no idea how to shop for a guy. You're a life saver."

"Nah, just a friend helping a friend," he smiled. "Now hurry before you're late. You know the Ministry hates being kept waiting."

"You're right. Neville, who did Ginny get paired with?"

Neville snorted, "Harry, who else?"

I gave a relieved sigh, "Thank Merlin. I'd be hearing about it for weeks. I'll catch you later, Neville!"

"Bye, Hermione."

I dragged Cairon to the outside of the wards, ignoring his snort of anger and apparated.

"State your name and business," a wizard said boredly.

"Hermione Jean Granger and Cairon. We were summoned here by Kingsley for the marriage law."

The person's head snapped up at the sound of my voice, "O-of course, Miss Granger! Right this way."

Apparently they didn't need my wand for identification. I took Cairon's arm just before I was apparated to the Minister's office.

"Ah, Hermione!" Kingsley said, clearly happy at my arrival. "And you brought your centaur, good."

I felt Cairon tense and I gave Kingsley a glare, "First of all, Kingsley, his name is Cairon. Secondly, what is this about? Thirdly, what is the spell to change him back?"

"Surely you do not want to change him back, Hermione. To refuse to do what the Ministry is trying to force, thanks to the Soul Bond Book being found, results in life in Azkaban."

"Life in Azkaban?" I demanded. "How can you do this! People out there are suffering. Did you see Draco get paired with Pavarti? She about had a heart attack! You can't really mean to say that this is for the greater good. I demand he be changed back so he can rejoin his herd. I don't care if I get sent to Azkaban for it!"

Kingsley sighed at my outburst, "Both of you, please, take a seat. And let's discuss a few things."

I reluctantly sat and Cairon soon followed, not meeting the Minister's eyes. "Now, I understand why you are upset. Yet that is no reason for you to be so angry. I am merely doing as the rest of the Ministry wants. You and I both know, Hermione, that we do not want this, being members of the Order."

"The war is over," I told Kingsley. "There is no need to do something like this. Voldemort is dead. Stop hurting people the way he would have."

"Hermione, I can't stop this. What's done is done. Is it really so bad to connect people with their soul mates?"

"Some people are taken from their families," I insisted. I glanced at Cairon, "He can't go back to his herd because of me. Because of what you've done to him. People can't be happy about this, Kingsley."

"I can't stop it, Hermione," Kingsley sighed, his dark hands cradling his head. "It's already done."

"Is it possible to change me back?" Cairon asked.

"It's a permanent spell. No counter-curse was ever made because a counter-curse wouldn't have worked," Kingsley told him regretfully. "We regret what has happened, Cairon, concerning your herd, but what's done is done. You cannot change the past."

"They've cast me out because of you humans," Cairon growled furiously. "The entire herd won't even look at me. My own brothers and sisters, my father. Yet you sit here, happily, and say that I can't change that? The stars say differently."

My gaze went to Kingsley, who was sighing, "There's nothing I can do. I know, with time, you'll be happy with us. I can only hope you'll learn to accept it. Now, we must discuss things. Cairon, you only have a first name. You need a last. What would like it to be?"

He was silent a moment, "Cairon Bane."

Bane? He must have been close to the herd leader then.

"Ah, yes, Bane. Your father, correct?"

My eyes widened in surprise and Cairon nodded, "Yes."

Well, they were really close then. I realized what it must feel like, to be cast from your herd by your own father. It hurt me, nearly killed me, to leave my parents in Australia, no memory of me. To leave the Weasley's when Harry, Ron, and I hunted horcruxes. Yet, I couldn't imagine what he felt when he was forced away from his entire family.

"Now, I'm sure Hermione has a few things for you," Kingsley told him. At my nod he continued. "Due to the circumstances, Hermione, I believe it best the Ministry bestowes a thousand galleons for use of clothing and such."

"Thank you, Minister," I nodded. I'd need it. I wasn't rich in any means. I barely got by on my teachers salary.

"Now, we should discuss your marriage."

"I'm sorry, what?" I snapped.

Cairon looked at Kingsley with disgust, "Marriage?"

"Yes, Soul mates are to be married by the end of the year."

"It's December first," I stated bluntly. "You expect us to get married in a month?"

"It is possible, Miss Granger. All couples are that were bonded tonight," Kingsley told me simply. "There were some bonded to other magical creatures."

"Such as?" I asked, realizing he would only address me unless it was necessary to address Cairon.

"Padma Patil was bonded with a house-elf. Dennis Creevey bonded with a hippogriff."

"And did you do the same magic on them that you did me?" Cairon demanded.

"I changed the house-elf to a human, yes. But Dennis was changed to a hippogriff, because it would be easier."

"You changed someone into a hippogriff?" I gasped, horrified. My hands flew to my mouth. "His parents lost their child in the war! He lost his brother, and you trapped in a form where he can never talk to his Muggle parents again! Do you realize that! Do you realize-" I stopped, unable to even form words anymore. "We're leaving. I-I can't the Ministry would result to such heartless means. You should be ashamed of yourself, Minister."

I took the bag of gold on the desk and grabbed Cairon's arm. "Let's go before I lose my temper."

I apparated without waiting.

"Let's get you Neville so you can get some clothes of your own," I told Cairon, walking angrilly back to the castle.

I spotted Ginny, sitting in the courtyard, with Harry. Neville was talking to them, and I spotted Hannah, who was in Ginny's seventh year as well.

"Hermione, there you are!"

"Harry!" I smiled, hugging him. "Great to see you."

"Let me guess, this is your soul mate?" Harry asked, looking over Cairon. "I don't remember you from Hogwarts."

"I didn't go to Hogwarts, Harry Potter," Cairon replied stiffly.

"Cairon was a centaur," I told Harry simply. "Before Kingsley forced him out of his true form. Do you know what they're doing, Harry? Do you know how horrible it is?"

"I heard about Padma's soul mate, but that's not so bad. I heard Metri was very kind to her."

"I'm going to take Cairon to Hogsmeade now, Hermione, that okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes. Here, use this. It's from the Minister to make up for what has happened. Although, that won't make up for it. Cairon, this is Neville Longbottom, a good friend of mine. He's going to take you shopping for clothing and things you'll need for everyday. Try not to... be too mean, please."

Cairon didn't respond, he only watched Neville closely before following him to Hogsmeade.

"They turned Dennis Creevey into a Hippogriff, Harry!" I cried as soon as they left. "He'll never turn back!"

"What?" Harry whispered, shocked. Ginny was pale and Hannah, although I didn't know her well, was wide-eyed.

"Yeah, they forced him to a hippogriff and he'll never to talk to anyone again! His parents," I sighed, "Merlin, Harry, his parents lost both sons now. Kingsley said the spell was permanent, but I got this feeling that he wasn't being honest. He said the counter-curse was never made, because it was impossible. But-"

"Nothing's impossible," Harry finished.

"Exactly," I nodded. I glanced at the three people in front of me. "I'm not going to give up until I can fix this."

"You wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you did," Ginny smiled.

The ticked by quickly. All the while, I found nothing. Every spell I tried to make work, didn't. He volunteered, Cairon, to be my test dummy. Whatever spell I used either made him burst into boils or be tickled relentlessly. He didn't laugh.

But I guess, things weren't all bad. He told me bits about himself, bits I didn't really connect together, unless he told me something else weeks later. He was the eldest son of the herd's leader, therefore trained to be the next herd leader. He had three sisters, and a younger brother. His mother had died in the war. A werewolf.

He liked to read, I noted, when I came back to my quarters after my lessons, and saw him reading Hogwarts; a History. A good book to start. He often traveled to the Astronomy Tower, as well, watching the stars. I guess old habits died hard.

But today was different. Today I was to be married, officiated by Kingsley himself, to Cairon Bane. I was nervous, and I knew what being married would entail. We'd kiss to seal the bond, and marriage, and then tonight, after Harry explained further what Percy had told him, we'd have to consummate the marriage. Within the next eighteen months, I had to become pregnant.

I wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"Here," Harry pressed a vial into my hands. I recognized it from my stores.

"Felix Felicis," I stated in confusion.

"You're going to need the luck," Harry grinned. "Come on. Seven gulps to get you through the night and then tomorrow you can go to being all regretful."

"Harry, this isn't right," I insisted.

"So? Do you want to have your first time with someone you barely know? I was hoping I was doing you a favor," Harry sighed.

"Oh, Harry, thank you, I just... I don't want it to not be me."

"Believe me, you're going to need it, Hermione," Harry told me. "Taking Felix Felicis was the best thing that ever happened to me in sixth year."

I sighed and uncorked the vial, "You better be right."

"Always am," Harry nodded, smiling broadly.

I drank the potion, finishing it off, before taking Harry's arm, "Let's go. I have a feeling we need to get there now."

"You're the boss," Harry laughed. And he apparated me to the Ministy. Smoothing out the wrinkles in my white suit dress, I walked beside him to Kingsley's office.

"Ah, Hermione, right on time."

Cairon's dirty blonde hair had been brushed, smoothed over by none other than Ginny. The two Potter's were to witness this event. His eyes were watching me carefully. I walked confidently to my place and waited.

"You can start now," I told Kingsley.

Harry snorted, hiding his laughter.

"Ah, yes." I tuned Kingsley out, only speaking when I had to.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cairon Bane. Cairon, you may kiss the bride."

He hesitated, grimacing.

I waited patiently, "I'm not going to bite."

Cairon's lips twitched, and I was pleased to see him fight his smile. His own lips met mine a second later quickly and then he pulled away. Our rings - two golden bands the Ministry provided - glowed once before turning back to its sparkling gold. We were married.

I always expected my wedding to be large, containing many, many people. All my family, my friends - in both worlds - and most importantly, the Weasley's, Harry, my professors. I knew, though, that that wasn't going to happen.

"Congrats," Harry hugged me tightly. "Be careful, alright. I still don't trust him."

I smirked, "I will. And he means well. He just is frustrated."

"We all are," Harry reminded me. "I'll see you tomorrow. Something about the new year and McGonagall wanted me to have tea with her."

"Bring Gin," I told him, and then hugged the red head while Harry spoke to Cairon.

"Alright, he already said he'd be careful," Ginny whispered. "Be safe."

"Gin, shut up," I smirked. "And go home with your husband."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Ginny laughed. She took Harry's hand and with a final wave, apparated.

I turned to Cairon, "Should we head back?"

He nodded once, fidgeting in his white button up shirt and khaki pants. "Let's."

I gave Kingsley a menacing smile and then apparated.

Dragging Cairon up to the Astronomy tower, I gazed out at the stars. "My favorite star has always been Sirius."

"The Dog Star," Cairon spoke beside me, leaning on the rail. "Interesting."

"What's your favorite?"

"Polaris," he stated. "The-"

"Little Bear," we finished together.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know of Polaris?"

I nodded, "Of course. It's the North Star."

"Do you know what else it is?" he asked, curious.

"I know it never leaves the sky, no matter which season," I told him matter-of-factly.

"That is also true," he nodded, smirking. He stepped closer and pointed to it. "Follow it four stars down." As he moved his hand down I spotted my favorite star, Sirius.

"Sirius?"

"No, Proxima Centauri."

"But that is where Sirius is," I insisted.

He chuckled, "You need to brush up on your Astronomy. Sirius is over there." He gestured incoherently. "It's the closet star to our solar system. It gives centaur's strength and foresight."

"Do you believe that?"

"No," he admitted. "I was told to, but I never have."

"And that is why you're different," I told him. "That's why you're here. You believe in what you believe, not what others want you to believe."

He gave me a look, "I am no different than most of the herd."

"I'm still trying," I told him. "I've come across a few more things, but none of them seem to be working right. All the theories I plug into them show that you would end up in pain, and I don't want that."

"You're trying," Cairon stated. "That's all that matters." I turned to look at him and he glanced at me, "What?" he asked, his hand flying to his left cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," I said quietly. "I was just thinking of how you seemed at ease under the stars."

This potion was making me sound crazy. I was jumping topics all over the place.

"Let's have some wine," I stated suddenly after a few more silent moments. I pulled him down to our rooms and poured two glasses full of wine and then, an hour later, we were finishing our second bottle.

"No," I insisted. "There's a rat in my room!"

"You're insane!" he insisted. "Hogwarts doesn't have rats!"

"You're insane if you think that! Do you know how filthy the unused corridors are?" I shot back, dissolving into giggles a second later as his eyes widened comically.

"Then show me this rat!"

"This way, sir!" I slurred, grabbing his warm, firm hand and pulling him towards my room. Of course, we never did find that rat...

"Go back to bed, Hermione," a voice groaned into the pillows.

"It's not my fault I really need to pee because of this thing," I muttered angrilly, shoving myself off the bed and nearly falling forward off balance. But, of course, I caught myself.

I was seven months pregnant with a centaur. No, not a human baby. A centaur. Hooves and everything.

I still did research, to get Cairon turned back, but my research was just as uneventful as my potions class. I could find nothing. No combination of spells would turn his two legs into a horses body. I got tentacles once... which was a frightening experience both for him as well as myself.

As I relieved myself, I glanced at my huge stomach. Madame Pomphrey told me that I'd be due any day now. And I was worried. The child would come out just like all centaur babies did. Thankfully, with a centaur and a previous centaur at my disposal, I knew things I didn't quite know I wanted to know. Tail first, being one of them. My child would have a ... a tail.

I would not be allowed to hold the child either, Cairon had told me. The centaurs must learn to walk immediately after birth.

I objected greatly to that, because I did want to hold my child. But I never would. The thought alone brought tears to my eyes.

"Are-Are you alright?"

I looked up from washing my hands and saw Cairon in the mirror reflection. He has changed since he first arrived in the castle. For instance, he is friends with Firenze, who I found out was his uncle. He's calmer and a lot more considerate. He doesn't order me around anymore. And he's gotten used to human life quite well.

"Fine," I answered, casting my eyes from meeting his own in the reflection. A blush stained my cheeks. He may be my husband, but he was still amazingly handsome.

"Has he been kicking again?" Cairon stepped into the bathroom and ran a hand along my belly. I got a sharp kick in return. My breath sucked in and I felt the tears pool into my eyes. Not from joy - although it was a beautiful thing - but from the pain. The hooves were brutal to my insides.

"Yes," I answered, trying to keep my voice even. "He loves kicking around."

"Why aren't you taking the pain potion the healer gave you?" he asked me, concerned as he spotted the welling up of my eyes.

"It's not that bad," I told him. "And they're not frequent."

"You're in pain."

I shrugged, pulling my hands from the warm water. "I'm fine. I'm worried, is all."

"Worried?" Cairon asked. "About?"

I walked from the bathroom, aware of him following me as I made my way to the kitchen and set the kettle on. "Giving birth," I was honest. We knew each other, albiet not as a husband knows a wife, and vice versa, but we knew each other as good friends would. "What if I don't do it right? What if I mess up? And then what would happen? Will giving birth destroy me? Would I die? The baby isn't human, Cairon. There's never been anything like this happen. Padma already had the human sized elf baby, but the fact that this would be the first ever Centaur-human hybrid... it terrifies me."

"You're terrified of it?" Cairon's voice was hard, like he was forcing himself to be neutral.

I spun around as quickly as I could, "No! Never. I'm terrified I won't do it right. I won't be the proper mum. I know nothing of how to care for a centaur baby, you know that. I have no idea what the risks are. No one's telling me anything! Pomphrey keeps giving me looks of sympathy every time and I worry that something bad really is happening."

He gave a small frown, so tiny I could barely see it, but I did. "You know," I stated. "You know something and you're not telling me it."

He swallowed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked quietly, leaning against the counter. My hands flew to my stomach as I gazed down at it. "Is he alright? I'm not... I'm not hurting it, am I?"

"No," Cairon said quietly. "You're not."

"Then what is it?" I met his eyes to see the dilemma flicker in his hazel eyes.

"There's a high risk you'll die."

His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it and nodded slowly, "I already figured that out." My hands carressed the large bump slowly, "But he'll be worth it, I know that."

He gave a soft sigh and walked closer to me, "You and I, Hermione, we've not really always got along."

I recalled the fights we'd had over the spell and the failure I've been so far in figuring it out.

"No," I agreed. "But I think it's okay. I mean, we just butt-heads a lot."

"I don't mean to be so harsh all the time," Cairon continued, his hands on either side of the counter behind me. He was so close... His hazel eyes met mine. "I really do apologize for that."

I gave him a bright smile, "No need. It's my fault."

His eyebrow rose, "You're fault?"

"I can't find the spell," I told him matter-of-factly. "Therefore, it's myfault we fight about it. I wish I could just find it. But Harry can't get Kingsley to budge so I have to do research the old fashioned way. Madame Prince is helping me, but-"

"That's not your fault," he chuckled to himself. I frowned. Was he laughing at me? "I don't care about the spell anymore. I've been cast away from the herd. They will no longer accept me back, especially since I've lived in the human world so long. I can't go back. Besides, the child will need a father to guide it through its stages of becoming a full-centaur. And I'm not leaving you alone with a child you have no experience caring for."

I was confused, "But you hate humans."

"I hate half-breed hating humans," he corrected. "You're my wife. And you are kind and accepting of magical creatures, more so than most witches or wizards."

"Oh, well, I- Thank you," I said, clearly surprised. He chuckled.

"And you've proven to me that humans are not as bad as my father made them out to be."

"But- But your herd, I mean. They're your family. They can't just never take you back again."

He gave me a grave smile, "I'm afraid their beliefs over-shadow their family ties. I couldn't leave you, anyways, now that I think about it."

"And why's that?"

He smirked, his face even closer to mine than before, "Because I've found I can't live without you."

I froze, my eyes widening, "What?"

"You heard me," he chuckled.

"But-But I mean-"

"Is it so hard to believe I've fallen in love with you?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow. I felt myself grow faint. He loves me? But I - I'm just a normal person. I mean, he could have any woman in Hogwarts, granted we were soul mates, but-

"Yes," I whispered.

He shook his head, "Well, you need to start believing it."

And before I could utter another word. He kissed me. I was shocked. I mean, other than our wedding night, we had never touched each other. That was seven and a half months ago.

I gasped in pain as I was delivered another kick and Cairon took a step back. "Are you alright?"

"I-" I groaned in pain yet again and felt a wet moisture between my legs. The water fell to the floor. I was going into labor. "Labor. Pomphrey-"

He easily took my arms and wound them around his neck before sweeping me up. I wasn't light. I had put on a good forty pounds because of this pregnancy. And he sprinted down the hall. I was gasping every few seconds as a contraction hit me.

"What is going on- Oh, dear, time already? I knew it was soon, but set her down, yes, set her down." I was deposited on a soft cot a moment later. I saw Pomphrey bustling around. "Cairon, dear, go get Firenze-"

"No, need, Poppy," a withered voice said, one I recognized well. Firenze. "I am here."

It was July, nearly the end of the summer. I had to stay here, instead of going home this summer, due to the condition I was in. I needed people around me that knew what was going on.

"A pain potion," Poppy muttered to herself before uncorking a vial and pressing it to my lips. I drank the cool liquid greedily, and felt a hand run through my hair.

"You have this, dear," Poppy promised. "Just hold on."

I nodded, feeling stronger than when I had first arrived here. Must be the pain potion. "Alright, Hermione," I heard Firenze state clearly. "When I say, you need to push with all of your might, do you understand?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

I couldn't concentrate. Poppy Pomphrey was muttering spells under her breath. Cairon was whispering that I'd be alright. And Firenze was watching me, carefully assessing my motions.

I don't remember how long it was, but Firenze told me to push. And I did such. Even with the pain potion to dull the contractions, I still felt the pain down there. I cried out, knowing that this would be the worst pain I could ever encounter. Every female that I had encountered so far had told me such.

And it was the worst pain I've ever imagined.

And then there was a whimper that didn't come from me. The pain stopped, now just a dull ache, and I realized that it was over.

"She's beautiful," Cairon murmured to me.

"She?" I asked breathlessly as Poppy bustled around me, pouring potions down my throat, waving her wand wildly as she muttered spells.

"Yes, a daughter," Cairon told me simply. "She looks just like you."

"I want to-" I tried to sit up, but Poppy pushed me down. "I want to see her!"

"You need to rest," Cairon said gently. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Is she alright?" I asked, feeling myself grow tired. "Why isn't she crying?"

"Centaur filly don't cry," Firenze spoke. "You need to get her to rest, Cairon. She will not heal if you do not."

"I know," Cairon insisted, shooting his uncle a glare. "Hermione, you need to sleep now. The sooner you sleep the sooner you'll see our daughter. The sooner you'll name her."

I knew something wasn't right. "I-What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he assured me."You did wonderfully. Now rest." He moved closer and breathed in my ear. "I love you."

I felt my eyes flutter close and whispered, "I love you, too."

Of course, he did seem to sieze hold of my heart, the same way Ron had when I had first told him I loved him. But he was nothing like Ron.

When I awoke, I was aware of the shouting.

"I want to talk to 'Mione!" I recognized that voice anywhere.

"What, Ronald?" I snapped, pushing myself into a sitting position. I winced at the pain. Ron's head peaked around the curtains drawn around the bed.

"You're alright!"

"Of course I am," I stated like it was obvious. "What are you doing here?"

"I made a mistake. Divorce the freak and you and I can be together-"

"The freak?" I interrupted, appalled. "Cairon is not a freak. He's my husband, he's kind, he cares, and he certainly isn't a freak. And why would I ever want to be with you. It's been nearly a year, Ronald. A year since we broke up. I don't want to be with you."

"So you'd rather be with that freak?"

"He's not a freak!" I cried. "He's my husband, he was a centaur, and I love him. Is that so bad?"

Ron's face turned an angry red and he sputtered, "You love him? How could you do that to me?"

"Do that to you?" I snapped. "I'll tell you how. We broke up, I didn't do anything to you. He's my soul mate. Don't you have a soul mate? Who is it?"

"No one important," Ron snapped.

"Who is it, then?" I asked, calmly. It had to be someone bad.

He muttered something, but I heard it. A smirk flew to my lips, "Pansy Parkinson? Good luck with her."

"Hermione, come on, I love you. You love me!"

"Hermione," a voice said from the foot of my bed. I turned my head, aware that Ron was furious and getting closer to me the more he spoke.

"Cairon," I smiled. "Cairon, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is my husband, Cairon."

Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You could have killed her, freak."

And Ron stormed off.

I frowned but focused on Cairon. "Hello," I told him, a smile coming onto my face.

"Hey, Hermione," he greeted. "Do you want to meet our daughter?"

I gasped, nodding enthusiastically, trying to get to my feet. But I was interrupted by the clapping of hooves on the wooden floor. It was shakey and I saw Cairon take a step and offer a hand to the person making the noise. And then I spotted the source. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was dark blonde, some light streaks in it as well. It was barely peach fuzz, but it was noticeable.

I moved off the bed and approached her, resting my knees on the floor as I sat before her.

Tears were in my eyes, "You're so beautiful." Her horse body was pure chestnut, and her tail was a black color. "What are we going to name her?" The tail flickered as she watched us. She had an infant's body on the top of a miniature foal's body.

Cairon was kneeling beside me, and I glanced at him, awaiting his answer, "Centaur custom is that the child is named after the parent or grandparent of their gender."

"My mother's name was Emmaline," I told him. "Emmaline Danielle. But Centaur's are named after nymphs, stars, mythology things, in the first place, an-"

"What about Emmaline Meliae ?" Cairon asked. "Meliae is a woodland nymph of ash trees."

"It's perfect," I murmured and I cupped my daughter's cheek, kissing her forehead. "Emmaline Meliae Bane."

At first I didn't think we'd work out. But as my daughter took confident steps towards me on her hooves, I knew that, against what I believed before, this was the right match. The right thing.


End file.
